nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach (once known as Princess Toadstool), commonly known as Peach, and also called by her full name Princess Peach Toadstool, is a character in the critically acclaimed ''Super Mario'' series, making her debut in Super Mario Bros. for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She's usually portrayed as the damsel in distress and has been kidnapped by Bowser numerous times, usually being rescued by Mario and Luigi, and rescued also by Yoshi, Toad, Wario and a cast of others in the Mario RPGs. Personality and Appearance Peach is generally known for being sweet, gentle, graceful, and well mannered. Usually, she never shows aggressiveness when she fights or confronts her enemies. Peach is also willing to have Bowser team up with her and the Mario Bros. when a bigger evil attacks the Mushroom Kingdom. She also has a very friendly behavior towards Luigi. As seen in Super Mario Odyssey, Peach loves to travel. Peach also enjoys gardening, fashion, and ballroom dancing. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. In ''Super Mario Bros., Bowser attacks the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnaps Princess Toadstool, while converting the residents into inanimate objects. After Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser, the brothers rescue Toadstool. In Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, Toadstool gives her hero a kiss on the cheek. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Mario and Luigi travel through the Mushroom Kingdom to save Toadstool. In the original game, her subjects celebrated around them after she quoted a poem. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Toadstool, with Mario, Luigi, and Toad, sets out to rescue Subcon from the evil Wart. Her main power is floating while having poor jumps, and is also the weakest character and has the slowest animation for pulling veggies. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3 Princess Toadstool sends Mario and Luigi to defeat the Koopalings, but in the English version, Toadstool plays a joke at the end saying, "Thank you, but our princess is in another castle!. Just kidding!" ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi, and Toadstool enjoy a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser kidnaps Toadstool again. After she's rescued, Toadstool kisses Mario and Luigi, and both brothers and Yoshi watch the hatching of the rescued eggs. ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' :“''Dear Mario, please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool, Peach." :Peach's letter to Mario In ''Super Mario 64, Peach invites Mario to her castle for cake, however, Bowser pilfers the Power Stars and traps Peach in a fresco. After Mario rescues Peach, Peach shows her appreciation by kissing him and baking him a cake. :In the remake, Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi, Luigi, and Wario this time help Mario rescue Peach, but she's also seen wearing a ponytail. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth go to Isle Delfino for a vacation, but Peach noticed a strange a look-alike in the background. After Mario collects ten Shine Sprites, Shadow Mario kidnaps Peach again and takes her to Pinna Park. Mario defeats Bowser in a final battle and rescues Peach, letting them both continue their vacation. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Peach and Mario take a walk around the castle, but it suddenly is struck by lightning. When Mario goes to investigate the issue, Bowser Jr. sneaks behind Peach and kidnaps her. Later on, Mario defeated both Bowser Jr. and Bowser, while rescuing Peach. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival. When he arrives, Bowser lifts Peach's Castle off the ground and takes her to his new galaxy. Assisted by a Luma, Mario ventures off to rescue Peach, but after doing so, the universe is saved. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Peach is celebrating her birthday with her friends at the castle. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings bring a cake into the castle and kidnap Peach. Mario, Luigi, and two Toads (specifically Blue Toad and Yellow Toad) track them down and rescue Peach in the process. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival once again. Upon Mario's arrival, a colossal-sized Bowser kidnaps Peach. Once Mario defeats Bowser, he returns to the Festival and enjoys a giant cake. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' In Super Mario 3D Land, Peach investigates the damage dealt to the Tail Tree after a thunderstorm. Postcards from the game show that she knocked out a Goomba and escaped, but was recaptured by Bowser's army. ''New Super Mario Bros. U''/''New Super Luigi U''/''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' In New Super Mario Bros. U, Peach has a tea party with Mario, Luigi, Yellow and Blue Toads until Bowser throws the four out of the castle. Peach is later seen high on a tower requesting help until she's rescued after Mario, Luigi, Yellow, and Blue Toad prevail against the final battle against Bowser and Bowser Jr. For the New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe installment, Toadette gains a form known as "Peachette" (after obtaining the Super Clown), which causes her to look much like Peach and gain Peach's Floating Jump if the player fights Bowser and Bowser Jr. as Peachette, just prior to the boss fight, Peach will notice Peachette and express confusion before the barrier covers up the window. ''Super Mario Maker''/''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' Peach makes an appearance in Super Mario Maker and its Nintendo 3DS counterpart as an unlockable Mystery Mushroom costume, which is unlocked randomly after finishing the 100-Mario Challenge, or by scanning a compatible Princess Peach amiibo (Wii U version only). The costume replaces the Super Mario Bros. sound effects with the ones from Super Mario Bros. 2. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' In Super Mario Odyssey, Bowser tries to marry Peach, and large billboards and posters show the wedding can be seen throughout the game. Peach is also wearing a tiara, instead of her crown. ''Super Mario Maker 2'' Peach re-appears in Super Mario Maker 2 at the end of story mode. She appears once the player rebuilds the castle and kisses Mario as a reward. In addition, after her castle is rebuilt, she will offer two jobs, rewarding her outfit and a wig resembling her hair for the player's Mii. Her final job can be offered if the player gives the Chief 1,000 Coins up to ten times to complete a statue of Mario. She rewards the player with her tennis outfit since the job is completed. Her 8-bit from the Mystery Mushroom in the previous game also briefly appears when the player starts a new game in Online Play's Endless Mode. ''Dr. Mario'' series In the ''Dr. Mario'' series, Peach wears a pink nurse outfit. In the international versions of the original instruction booklet, she's mentioned and given the name "Nurse Toadstool". Nurse Toadstool would likely be Dr. Mario's personal assistant but has no major role in any game and she is hardly seen outside promotional artwork. In the Club Nintendo comic "Süße Weihnachten", Nurse Toadstool assists Dr. Mario. Nintendo Comics System Toadstool appears in a feature called "Dear Princess Toadstool", which characters send letters in for her to answer. Club Nintendo Peach appears as the leading role in Super Mario: Lost In Time. With assistance from a manipulated Alarm Clock, Dr. Wily conquers Mario's hometown and win Peach over, turning her evil. This is only one of Mario's dreams. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Peach appears in the Japanese-only Super Mario-Kun series and plays as the damsel-in-distress. Peach is also seen sharing a friendship with Rosalina. ''Otenba Peach-hime'' A young version of Peach appears as the lead in the Japanese strip Otenba Peach-hime . ''Super Mario Adventures'' Princess Toadstool appears in the Super Mario Adventures serial in Nintendo Power. Animated series ''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Peach appears in '''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!' as the damsel-in-distress. The story begins with after the power of the TV is out, Peach jumps from the screen with enemies chasing behind her. ''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Momotarō Super Mario Momotarō is the first of the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., released only in Japan based on the Japanese fairy tale Momotarō. ''Super Mario Issun-bōshi'' Super Mario Issun-bōshi (also translated as Little One-Inch or The Inch-High Samurai) is the second OVA in the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., released only in Japan based on the Japanese fairy tale Issun-bōshi. ''Super Mario Shirayuki-hime'' Super Mario Shirayuki-hime is the third and final OVA of the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros.. Based on the fairy tale of Snow White released only in Japan. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! 'The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! was the first of the three series in DIC Entertainment's Super Mario animated cartoon trilogy, aired between September and December of 1989. The Super Mario Bros. cartoons were shown on Mondays through Thursdays only; on Fridays, the show would air cartoons based on ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. ''Mario Golf'' series ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' In NES Open Tournament Golf, Peach appears as Mario's caddy. ''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) Princess Peach makes her first playable appearance in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64. She has one of the lightest hits, best controls, great spin, and despite lacking distance. In single-player modes, she is one of the four default characters. ''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) In Mario Golf for the Game Boy Color, Peach is unplayable. She appears in Peach's Castle when the player comes first place in all tournaments, inviting players to partake in her tournament. When the player comes in third place in the tournament, Peach appears in the awards ceremony to hand out a trophy. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Peach is a playable character in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Her shots are straight, her max yards is below-average, her impact and control are decent, and her spin is low. She holds a tournament in her course named Peach's Castle Grounds. ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' Peach appears as a playable character in Mario Golf: Advance Tour, inviting Neil and Ella to partake in her Open tourney. When Neil or Ella gets third place in the tourney, Peach oversees the ceremony as Toadsworth gives out the trophy. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Princess Peach appears in Mario Golf: World Tour as a default character. In the game, there are Peach-related clubs and gear for the player's Mii to use. ''Mario Kart'' series Peach has been in every main entry of the series. She varies between Light and Medium weight classes between each game. Across the games, she is the name sake for the courses , Peach Circuit, Peach Beach and Peach Gardens In Super Mario Kart, CPU Peach tends to uses mushrooms which shrink the other drivers. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Peach is teams up with Daisy as a default, and their special item is the Heart. Peach's personal kart is the Heart Coach. In Mario Kart DS, her karts are the Royale and the Light Tripper with her skills being advanced at drifting corners and average item use. Peach is classified as a lightweight character. In the fourth level of Mission Mode, she must collect 50 Coins, while avoiding King Boo and the lava. Peach appears in Mario Kart Wii as a Medium character. While she wears her dress in Karts, she wears a white & pink jumpsuit when the player chooses motorbikes. Peach's jumpsuit returns for the reintroduced Bikes and the ATVs in Mario Kart 8. ''Pink Gold Peach, a character who appears similarly to Peach (like Metal Mario is to Mario), makes her debut in this game as well as Cat Peach in the DLC. Peach makes another appearance in ''Mario Kart Tour, where she is available as a Super character; the Heart reappears as Peach's special item. As of October 8, 2019 (PST), Peach in a kimono outfit (known as Peach (Kimono) in-game) is a separate playable character in Mario Kart Tour, being the first High-End Spotlight driver of the Tokyo Tour and having the Mushroom Cannon as her special item. In addition, Peach also has two other separate characters for various Tours, those being Vacation Peach (whose design is derived from the outfit she wears when visiting the Sand, Ruined, Cloud, and Metro Kingdoms during the post-game for Super Mario Odyssey), for the Paris Tour event, and Pink Gold Peach for the Winter Tour event. Both variants utilize the Coin Box as their special items. ''Mario'' spin-offs ''Fun with Letters''/''Fun with Numbers''/''Preschool Fun'' Peach also appeared in '''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters where she, along with Mario and Yoshi, traveled in a wooden boat learning about grammar and letters. She also appeared in Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers and Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun. ''Mario Teaches Typing''/''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' Peach is also playable in several educational computer games. She is one of the playable characters in Mario Teaches Typing, where she gives the typing lessons, then she appears in Mario Teaches Typing 2, with the same role. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, Bowser invades Jewelry Land, while holding King Fret and Prince Pine hostage. Being a good friend of Prince Pine, Peach sends a letter to Yoshi and Mario to help them. It is also the very first game to call her Princess Peach in the Western games, as opposed to Princess Toadstool. ''Mario & Wario'' Peach appears in Mario & Wario. She, Mario, and Yoshi need Wanda's assistance after Wario drops buckets on their heads. ''Yoshi's Cookie'' Peach also appears in Yoshi's Cookie, where she is a selectable character in the VS. Mode. Her stats are: 1 ATT - 3 DEF - 3 MES - 2 LIM ''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' Peach appears in the Japan-exclusive, Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium, where she is a playable character (along with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Wario). She also kisses Mario if he wins first prize (with Wario being "bumped"). ''Hotel Mario'' Toadstool is she's held captive by Bowser and the Koopalings in Hotel Mario, where Mario and Luigi attempt to rescue her by demolishing the hotels she's trapped in. ''Mario Party'' series Peach has made an appearance in every title in the series as one of the playable characters. In each appearance, she maintains her standard look of a pink dress with a blue jewel in the chest, blue earrings, and a yellow crown. As the series progress, her look updated with blonde hair and a more gold crown and pink panniers. In Mario Party 3's Story Mode, the player must defeat Peach on the Blowhard duel board for the Love Star Stamp. In Mario Party Advance, Peach is also playable through the Love Quest named "Love That Princess!" when visiting Mr. I. In Mario Party 7, Peach's default partner is Daisy, and their Character Orb is the Flower Orb. In Mario Party 10, the Peach Board is playable exclusively through any Peach amiibo in the amiibo Party Mode. The board resembles Peach's board from the first installment named Peach's Birthday Cake. ''Game & Watch'' series Peach makes many appearances in the Game & Watch in Game & Watch Gallery 3. Donkey Kong had kidnapped her, and Mario had to rescue her. Peach also was the main character of the modern version of Cook, where she had to flip sausages, bacon, and eggs, without letting them fall. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) In Mario Tennis, even though Peach is Technique, she leans more towards all-around. This is because of her height to reach the ball, and her speed and ability to send the ball over the net. In the game's intro, Peach partakes in the tournament, where she wins against Birdo to advance to the semi-finals, but loses to Luigi in the following semi-final match. ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) In the Game Boy Color version of the game, Peach appears on her castle, narrating the game. Daisy is at her side all the time. ''Mario Power Tennis'' In Mario Power Tennis, Peach appears in a few of the trophy ceremonies for specified characters. Peach's home turf is the Peach Dome, which is the same place where trophies are given out to the tournament winners. ''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' In the Game Boy Advance version, Mario Tennis: Power Tour, Peach invites Clay and Ace to her tournament after they finish the Island Open. She has them escorted by Mario and Toadsworth on her private plane. ''Mario Tennis Open'' In Mario Tennis Open, Peach returns as one of the starting participants. Her home court is now "Peach's Palace", which is a carpet court. Players can buy an entire Peach gear set from the shop for their Miis, as well as unlocking a Peach costume after they have collected at least eight-hundred points in Ring Shot, one of the four Special Games. ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' Peach once again is a playable character in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, retaining her clothing and her stats as a technique character from the two previous Mario Tennis games. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, King Bowser kidnaps Peach while using his castle to carry her away. A Star Kid named Twink comes to help her, and together find a way out of her room. Peach later bakes a cake for Gourmet Guy, and partakes in the 64th Trivia Quiz-off run by Bowser's henchmen, later winning a Sneaky Parasol, letting her disguise herself as a Koopatrol, Clubba, and a Hammer Bro.). Bowser finally is defeated and Peach's castle returns to its empty spot in Toad Town. After the celebration parade, Mario takes Peach to his place to watch the fireworks. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Before, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Peach takes a trip to Rogueport. At the market, she meets an old saleswoman, undoubtedly one of the Shadow Sirens. They give Peach a Magical Map which is needed to open the chest of the map. While both Mario and Bowser, who is unsuccessful, search for the Crystal Stars to rescue Peach. In the end, the Shadow Queen is defeated and Peach is restored. Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth leave Rogueport returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Peach, with Bowser, Luigi, and Bowser's minions, are kidnapped by Count Bleck. Bleck forces Peach and Bowser to marry, as doing this creates the evil Chaos Heart. After defeating Super Dimentio and freeing Luigi, Peach watch the marriage of Bleck and Tippi to stop The Void. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, when Peach hosts a Sticker Fest where wishes come true. However, Bowser ruins the festival and steals the Royal Stickers, kidnapping Peach and sticking the Toads with Bowser Tape. Mario rescues the Toads and Peach, and she thanks him for letting everyone's wish come true. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Peach gives Mario a postmarked colorless Toad. Afterwards, Black Bowser finds out that Peach was sending Mario holographic forms of herself, and demands that her color be drained. After defeating Black Bowser, Mario restores Peach's color, they return to Port Prisma celebrating the return of the Paint Stars, cheering him up over the loss of Huey. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :SmashWiki article: Peach (SSBM) Peach made her debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a starter character. She keeps her floating and Veggie-pulling ability from Super Mario Bros. 2 and has new moves which are her Neutral Special, Toad, which Peach pulls out in front of her and deals a set amount of damage to anyone that attacks, her Side Special Peach Bomber which she jumps then flies forward with her hips into opponents creating an explosive effect, and her Up Special is Peach Parasol, which Peach becomes airborne and floats down with her parasol. Princess Peach's Castle is also a playable stage. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' :SmashWiki article: Peach (SSBB) Peach is a starter character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She now has a new Final Smash, named Peach Blossom, which puts enemies to sleep and spawns several peaches healing her damage 5% each time she eats one. The Subspace Emissary In The Subspace Emissary, Peach is captured by Petey Piranha and put into a cage along with Zelda, soon afterward, Kirby rescues Peach and escapes on a Warp Star. Peach later gets hit by Tabuu's "Off Waves" and converts into a trophy, but Kirby saves her and the others before going to face Tabuu in a final battle. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' :SmashWiki article: Peach (SSB4) Peach returns as a starter character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Her moveset still remains unchanged, though many of her moves now have added visual effects like rainbows, hearts, and sparkles. Her home stage, Peach's Castle, returned as DLC for both versions as "Peach's Castle (64)". The new Omega form of stage's platform now has a red carpet placed on both sides of the tower. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Peach appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and is unlockable for the first time. When Peach grabs an opponent, Toad appears and attacks them instead of Peach for her pummel, and two of her throws. The Toad special move itself has also been slightly changed, with Toad appearing in front of Peach when the move is used instead of Peach holding him up. Daisy also makes her playable Super Smash Bros. debut as an Echo Fighter (a fighter whose attacks and animations are directly based on those of another fighter in the game) based on Peach. Owing to this, Peach's second costume is changed to being a pure gold dress. Peach's forward smash is now known as A Tool for Every Job, while her up smash is called Ribbon Dance. On a side note, as with several other returning characters, Peach's victory theme, which is the orchestral arrangement of the level clear theme from Super Mario Bros. (and is shared with Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi and in this game, Daisy), has been slightly shortened and sped up compared to the previous installments. Two spirits in the game are based on the adult form of Peach, aside from her fighter spirit. One of them is her Cat form, known as Cat Princess Peach in-game, while the other is based on her wedding appearance from Super Mario Odyssey. The latter is an Ace-class support spirit that helps the user recover a large amount of health when they are critically damaged during a fight. The spirit can be encountered in The Final Battle portion of World of Light, or obtained from Peach's Super Mario Odyssey amiibo. In the spirit battle, the player, who takes constant damage, faces Peach and Mario in their wedding costumes on the New Donk City Hall stage. To win the battle, only Peach has to be defeated. ''Mario RPGs'' ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Toadstool is one of Mario's party members, with Mallow, Geno, and Bowser. Booster is later lovestruck with Toadstool and plans to marry her, however, Mario ceases the wedding, and takes Toadstool back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadstool manages to escape from the castle with help from her "Grandma", who dresses as the princess, and joins Mario's party to defeat Smithy. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Peach is notified by the Beanbean Kingdom that the evil witch Cackletta would come and try to steal her voice. Peach reveals Birdo's disguise and spends the holidays in the Beanbean Kingdom. After Bowser is defeated, Mario receives a kiss from Peach, and Luigi escapes from a Koopa Cruiser. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time starts with a flashback to the past. When the story starts, Toadsworth the Younger, is taking care of the baby princess, as she cries often. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi sometimes come to play with her, and even Baby Bowser still comes to kidnap her. But one day, aliens known as Shroobs invade the Mushroom Kingdom, and as Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Bowser, Baby Peach and Young Toadsworth are all in the kingdom, Baby Bowser calls Kamek to get them out of the castle, who arrives and takes them out with the Koopa Cruiser, just in time. In the present, Peach, Toadiko and Toadbert are using E. Gadd's Time Machine to travel back to the past, unaware of traveling to the time where the Shroobs were attacking. When they get to the past, the Shroobs corner Peach and the Toads. Elder Princess Shroob, the leader of the Shroobs, and Princess Shroob, her younger sister, attack Peach. Peach grabs the time machine's power supply, the Cobalt Star, and traps Elder Princess Shroob inside it. Then she breaks the Cobalt Star into pieces, while Elder Princess Shroob is still inside. While the Cobalt Star shards are spread around the world, Peach is held captive by Princess Shroob. While Mario and Luigi team up with their baby selves to recover the Cobalt Shards, which they need to save Peach, according to Professor E. Gadd. However, she is swallowed by Petey Piranha. The Mario Bros. and their younger selves defeat Petey Piranha, although Kylie Koopa, who also got swallowed by Petey, says that Peach was spat out earlier. Further into the Gritzy Caves, they find Princess Shroob, disguised as Peach. She is brought to the present by the brothers, accidentally. The Toads tell the fake princess to take a rest. However, while she is doing so, Bowser come and kidnaps her, believing that she is Peach. The Mario Bros. only find out the true identity of Princess Shroob when they are all sucked into the Shroob Mother Ship in the past. During all this time, the real Peach is still trapped in Shroob Castle. When Mario and Luigi get into the Shroob Castle, they see Peach, but Princess Shroob interrupts their conversation at the point where Peach is going to explain why the Cobalt Star should not be completed and a battle begins. After it, Baby Bowser reunites the Cobalt Star Shards all together, making Elder Princess Shroob appear and giving back all her power. During the first phase of the final battle, Peach throws stars at Mario and Luigi, which they can use to destroy the UFOs, and she occasionally heals them with mushrooms. However, she is unconscious during the second phase. After the battle, Peach and the others return to the present. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story''/''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Peach holds a discussion pertaining to the citizens suffering from a disease called the "Blorbs". Meanwhile, Bowser interrupts the meeting twice, soon getting kicked out of the castle by Peach, along with Starlow's help. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser finally ending the blorb disease and Dark Star itself, Peach is rescued at last. Though Bowser attacks the Mario Bros., still attempting to kidnap Peach, but instead, Peach shows her appreciation towards Bowser, for his role in saving the world, by sending him a cake. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth travel to Pi'illo Island for a vacation they were invited to. After arriving at Pi'illo Castle and watching a brief presentation on the history of the island, Peach begins searching the presentation room at the mention of Pi'illo Castle's hidden treasure. After being implored to stop being so reckless by Toadsworth when she steps on the nearby platform, they both accidentally cause it to blast deeper into the castle. Peach is eventually found with Toadsworth in the same room the immobilized Prince Dreambert rests, surrounded by Smoldergeist. Mario and Luigi's arrival causes the Smoldergeist to flee, only for them to return later to attack the Bros. The group end up entering the collection room after escaping the depths of Pi'illo Castle, where Luigi takes a nap on Dreambert and a bed put on display, which creates a Dream Portal that sucks Peach into the Dream World. She is later found in Dreamy Pi'illo Castle getting carried by the kidnapper who is revealed to be Antasma, who manages to escape the pursuing Mario and Luigi by creating a temporary path to Dream's Deep. After Mario and Luigi find access to Dream's Deep through exploring Mushrise Park and later Dreamy Mushrise Park, she and Antasma are found there. After Bowser's arrival, Mario, Luigi and Peach are all felled by Bowser's power upped flames and left there, but are rescued by Eldream who takes them back to the Real World. Eventually, Peach heads back to Pi'illo Castle with several Toads. At some point afterwards, Peach is secretly kidnapped by Kamek, who pretends to be her until he exposes his identity to Mario and Luigi in Dreamy Driftwood Shore. She is held captive in Neo Bowser Castle from then on until Mario and Luigi's arrival at the castle's outdoor area, where a Paratroopa is holding her and eventually takes her to the balcony of the castle. She is later found in a cage, and assists in the destruction of the Dream Stone when Bowser tries to destroy the Bros. with it. After Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser as Dreamy Bowser, the Bros., Starlow, Dreambert and Peach barely manage to escape on the Zeekeeper and safely return to the castle, where they finally begin their vacation. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Peach meets her paper counterpart when Luigi accidentally releases the Paper Mario world into the Mario & Luigi universe. After some disagreements, Bowser and his paper self kidnap her and her paper counterpart, respectively, forcing Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario to rescue them. The Bowser Jrs take the princesses to Mount Brrr, where they are spotted by some Toads. Toadette builds a Papercraft version of Peach that defeats the Papercraft Bowser Jr. However, the Bowser Jrs escape with the princesses, going back to Bowser's Castle. The princesses are able to escape at Bowser's Castle, but are soon caught and recaptured by the Bowser Jr. duo. Despite this, the Bowser Jrs are promptly defeated by Mario's team and the princesses escape with them. They return to Peach's Castle and reassemble it after it was blown up by the Koopa Troop as retaliation for the Bowser Jrs' loss to Mario's team. Once the Mario team defeats Shiny RoboBowser, they regroup at the castle. She says goodbye to her paper self as she returns to the Paper Mario world. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Peach also appears Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, the first crossover sports installment featuring characters from both the Mario and Sonic universes competing in Olympic events. In this installment, Peach is classified as a skill character sporting excellent ratings in events such as the track, archery, skeet, and aquatics. She has the highest level of skill of all female characters but the lowest power. Peach is also one of the fastest characters. Peach uses her heart abilities again in the Dream Events for this game. In Dream Fencing, Peach charges up and releases a huge pink heart. When the heart hits her opponent it explodes into smaller hearts. It has a very long range and Peach does not have to be close to her opponents. In Dream Table Tennis, Peach can make the ball disappear making it difficult to find. When she unleashes her shot, she spins around in a sea of hearts and then hits the ball. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Peach re-appears in the Mario & Sonic series as a Skill-type character in the follow-up to the original, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, and a costume of her a Mii can wear can be bought from the in-game store. Like the other female participants in this game, Peach wears a winter outfit that corresponds with and matches the overall theme of the Winter Olympic events. In the Wii version of the game, Peach has a very high Skill stat, with average Acceleration, slightly lower Power and an incredibly low Speed. In the DS version, Peach has high Jumping and Technique stats, average Speed and slightly lower Power and Stamina. Peach's special abilities include the Mid-Air Float ability (for both versions) and the Princess Dash ability, exclusive to the DS version. In the DS version's Adventure Tours story, Peach initially goes to Sparkleton to peek at the snow festival, and upon Mario and Sonic finding her, she is challenged by Mario to the Snow Machine Fight dream event, and is defeated, joining the group afterwards. She later competes in the Snow Machine Fight dream event again for the sake of a Goomba who wants to see how good she is. After winning the event, she receives a Shooting Rifle the Goomba obtained from Bowser that allows the group to compete in games that include shooting. Once the group returns to Frostown and encounters the unhappy Thwomp there, Peach cheers up the Thwomp and gets it to move, allowing everyone to now access the area at the end of the newly opened path. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Peach re-appears in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as a Skill type character, and she once again has a costume a Mii can wear to alter their stats, which must be unlocked to do so. Peach's horse in the Equestrian events is a white horse with pink hair and tail, and she also gains a new outfit for the Gymnastics and Swimming events, as well as retaining her primary athletic outfit from the first game for the other featured events in this game. In the Wii version, Peach has a very high Technique stat, high Acceleration and Stamina, above average Max Speed and below average Power. In the 3DS version, Peach is part of the Girls group, and is mainly encountered during the Story Mode of the game during their stories. Like most of the other characters, she plays a vital part in the clearing of the fog Bowser and Eggman spread over London. Prior to when London becomes shrouded in fog, Peach is seen voluntarily working with Amy, Blaze and a group of Toads to prepare invitations for the Olympics. When Daisy appears and nearly coaxes Amy into following her downtown for some shopping, but is stopped by Peach, who chooses to decide whether they all work on the invitations or take a break over an event between her and Daisy. Peach manages to win, but they go out for a brief break anyway, to find the invitations scattered by the wind when they return, having to collect them all and redo Bowser and Eggman's lost invitations because of this. Afterwards, Peach and Amy end up encountering Bowser and Eggman while taking a break, who both complain about when they will receive their invitations. Amy suggests that whether they go home quietly and wait or get their invitations should be decided over an event between them. Despite winning, Peach and Amy decide to give Bowser and Eggman their invitations, and head back to where they were working to get them. Two Toads end up getting stopped by the two while mailing them out, and flee in fear, leaving behind both Bowser and Eggman's invitations, both of them confiscating the letters under the assumption they are love letters. Peach and Amy return without the invitations, to see that they both left, thus assuming they already found their invitations and left peacefully. When the fog begins to cover London, alongside Blaze, Peach is first seen fending off a horde of foggy clones of Daisy and Amy, who are challenged to an event by a pair of them. After Peach and Blaze defeat them, they end up spotting Daisy and Amy sprawled across the nearby ground, approaching them as they wake up. Later on, after one of the Toads accompanying the girls mention seeing as suspicious character, the group encounters Rouge, who promises to let them out of the fog if she is defeated in an Olympic event. Peach volunteers to challenge Rouge, and manages to defeat her, Blaze destroying the nearby fog machine afterwards. Mario and Luigi arrive shortly after to check on the group, and they learn Eggman may be the one causing this, and was at the British Museum. As the Bros. head off to confront Eggman, Peach and the rest of the group choose to stay behind to take care of Hyde Park. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Peach appears in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, once again as a Skill-type character. She has a high technique stat, as well as above average acceleration, max speed, and stamina, but low power. In this game, she shares special animations with Mario, demonstrating their relationship. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Princess Peach appears as a Skill-type playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, in all the 3DS, Wii U, and Arcade versions. In the 3DS version, she is exclusive to the Golf and 100m Freestyle events. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' Princess Peach reappears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 as a Technique-type playable character. She is one of the eight characters that are playable in 2D Events. In popular culture Princess Peach has gained both praise and criticism. In 2009, 1Up ranked Princess Peach as the tenth best political figure in video gaming. Voices *Mami Yamase *Miyako Endo *Jeannie Elias (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) *Tracey Moore (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 & Super Mario World) *Jocelyn Benford *Leslie Swan (NOA Localization Manager) *Asako Kōzuki *Jen Taylor *Nicole Mills (occasionally) *Samantha Kelly Names in Other Languages Trivia *Peach debuted on October 18, 1985, and this coincides with her sapphire brooch. *Peach has appeared in more games than any other female character in video game history. *In every Mario Kart game that she's appeared in, Peach has always been a starting character. *Peach is regarded as a "universal princess" or "perfect princess", having multiple traits consistent with both archaic and modern views of princesses. As attitudes toward women and video games have changed, Peach has changed from being a damsel-in-distress to a woman who is oft times spunky, sassy, extroverted, and enthusiastic, and always sees the bright side of any situation. *She also has multiple skills that most ordinary princesses don't; she is skilled at most sports, kart racing, ice-skating, and other activities. She is quite possibly the most unique and most multi-talented female in video game history. *Her name translated into Japanese is normally ピーチ姫 (Pichi-hime). However, the other translation, プリンセスピーチ (Purinsesu Pichi), only exists officially in Super Princess Peach. *The English version of Yoshi's Safari marked the first usage of the name "Peach" in the West, although she would go back to being named "Toadstool" in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. In Super Mario 64, she uses both names in a letter addressed to Mario, with "Peach" being used for her signature. From Mario Kart 64 and onward, the name Peach was kept unchanged for the English version of games in the franchise. Gallery External Links *Princess Peach's article on MarioWiki. References }} es:Princesa Peach de:Prinzessin Peach ja:ピーチ姫 Category:Protagonists Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Paper Mario series partners Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Princesses Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Mario allies Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Characters in Puzzle Swap Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Royal characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Luigi's Mansion characters